This invention relates generally to the field of electronic chassis for high-speed telecommunications and networking applications and, in particular, to an apparatus and method of actuating a switch with a circuit board ejector.
An electronic chassis which houses electronic components for high-speed telecommunication and networking applications typically includes a plurality of vertically oriented circuit board assemblies that are inserted into the chassis. Each circuit board assembly is typically comprised of a circuit board attached to a U-shaped channel member that serves as a front faceplate of the assembly. When the assembly is fully inserted, the circuit board is connected to a backplane printed circuit located along the backside of the chassis. One problem associated with this conventional arrangement is that the insertion force required to connect the circuit board to the backplane may make it difficult, if not impossible, for a technician to make the connection by manually forcing the channel member in a direction towards the backplane.
There are other problems that arise in connection with electronic chassis having a plurality of circuit board assemblies. For example, once the circuit boards are inserted into the chassis, they communicate with one another via the backplane printed circuit board. Problems arise, however, when xe2x80x9chot-swappingxe2x80x9d one or more circuit board assemblies. Hot-swapping refers to exchanging circuit board assemblies without shutting off power to the chassis. In particular, problems may arise when a given circuit board assembly is removed from the chassis while it is communicating (i.e. transmitting and receiving signals) with other circuit board assemblies via the backplane circuit board. This may have an adverse effect on the flow of information between the various circuit board assemblies within the chassis thereby rendering the entire chassis unreliable. It therefore would be advantageous to have a mechanism that would transition the circuit board of a circuit board assembly from an operation mode to a reset mode prior to the circuit board being physically removed from the chassis. This would prevent the interruption of information flowing between the various circuit board assemblies within the chassis. Similarly, when a new circuit board is added to the chassis, the need exists for a mechanism that would ensure that the circuit board is attached to the backplane prior to the circuit board being transitioned to the operation mode.
In order to facilitate the physical connection of the circuit board to the backplane, attempts have been made to provide a lever that is that rotatably attached adjacent to a front edge of the circuit board, the lever having a handle portion and a hook portion. The lever is mounted to the circuit board so that it can rotate freely about a pin that is inserted through an opening in the circuit board. These conventional levers have been useful in terms of facilitating both the insertion of circuit boards into electronic chassis and the ejection of circuit boards from the chassis. However, such conventional levers do not have the capability of activating a switch on the circuit board to transition the circuit board from an operation mode to a reset mode and vice versa.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an apparatus and method of actuating a switch with a circuit board ejector that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for activating a switch with a circuit board ejector including a circuit board and a switch assembly attached to the circuit board. The switch assembly includes the switch for transitioning the circuit board from a first mode to a second mode and vice versa. The circuit board ejector is rotatably attached to the circuit board to allow the circuit board ejector to be positioned in an unlatched position and a latched position. The circuit board ejector includes a hook portion and a bracket arm. The circuit board ejector activates the switch assembly and causes the circuit board to transition from the first mode to the second mode and vice versa. The bracket arm of the circuit board ejector may preferably activate the switch assembly and may cause the circuit board to transition from the first mode to the second mode and vice versa. A bracket member may also be provided, and the circuit board may preferably be operatively attached to the bracket member. The bracket member may preferably be a U-shaped channel member. The switch assembly may further include a housing member mounted to the circuit board adjacent to the switch. A switch activation member may preferably be operatively attached to the housing member to allow the switch activation member to be positioned in an open position and a closed position. The switch activation member may preferably be biased in the open position, and may preferably be comprised of spring steel. The switch activation member may preferably include a planar body portion and a tab portion extending outward perpendicular from the planar body portion. The housing member may preferably include a slot formed therein, the tab portion extending through the slot of the housing member. The housing member may preferably include a plurality of circuit board locks, and the plurality of circuit board locks may preferably extend through openings in the circuit board. The housing member may preferably be comprised of a rigid, insulative material. The switch may preferably be an optoelectronic switch. The circuit board may preferably include a corner portion, and the circuit board ejector may preferably be rotatably attached to the corner portion of the circuit board.
The circuit board ejector may preferably include a body portion, a first end and a second end, and the hook portion may preferably be located at the first end. A manually operable cap may also be provided at the second end of the circuit board ejector. The manually operable cap may preferably be attached to the bracket arm. The circuit board ejector may preferably include a slot formed therein, and the bracket arm may preferably be disposed within the slot of the circuit board ejector. The circuit board ejector may preferably include a deflectable arm portion, and the deflectable arm portion may preferably extend outward from the body portion. The bracket arm may preferably be attached to the deflectable arm portion. The bracket arm may further include a contact portion for contacting the switch assembly. The contact portion may preferably include a beveled edge.
Another aspect of the invention provides method of activating a switch with a circuit board ejector. A circuit board and a switch assembly attached to the circuit board are provided. The switch assembly includes the switch for transitioning the circuit board from a first mode to a second mode and vice versa. The circuit board ejector is rotatably attached to the circuit board to allow the circuit board to be positioned in an unlatched position and a latched position. The circuit board ejector includes a hook portion and a bracket arm. The circuit board ejector is rotated from the unlatched position to the latched position, and the circuit board ejector is contacted against the switch assembly. The switch is activated, and the circuit board is transitioned from the second mode to the first mode. The bracket arm may preferably be contacted against the switch assembly. The circuit board ejector may preferably include a body portion and a deflectable arm portion extending outward from the body portion. The bracket arm may preferably be attached to the deflectable arm portion. A bracket member including a striking surface may also be provided. The circuit board may preferably be attached to the bracket member. The bracket arm may preferably be contacted against the striking surface, and the deflectable arm portion may preferably be biased.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of activating a switch with a circuit board ejector. A circuit board and a switch assembly attached to the circuit board are provided. The switch assembly includes the switch for transitioning the circuit board from a first mode to a second mode and vice versa. The circuit board ejector is rotatably attached to the circuit board to allow the circuit board ejector to be positioned in an unlatched position and a latched position. The circuit board ejector is positioned in the latched position. The circuit board ejector includes a hook portion and a bracket arm, the bracket arm in contact with the switch assembly. The bracket arm is moved in a direction away from the switch assembly, and the switch is activated. The circuit board is transitioned from the first mode to the second mode. A manually operable cap may also be provided, and the manually operable cap may preferably be attached to the bracket arm, and the manually operable cap may preferably be depressed.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.